Family Ties
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: A batch of five sentence fics that tell the story of Phoenix and Miles' day to day life with their daughter, Trucy. Will add to it over time.
1. Family

A batch of vignettes from the daily life of Phoenix and Miles and their daughter, Trucy.

The five sentence fic was a writing challenge for Day 9 of NaruMitsu Week on Tumblr. "Family" was the one I wrote for it and I surprised myself on three fronts: 1. That I was able to do it at all 2. I was able to do it very quickly without going over it a hundred times like I normally do with my other fics and 3. It was pretty gosh darn GOOD as was! I liked it so much, and had a lot of fun doing it, that I decided to keep on, both for practice and for fun. Here are the results.

For Asknarumitsu/PhoenixFlame53 since you love NaruMitsu domestic fluff. Hope you enjoy these little vignettes! :) *I'll write a proper Domestic NaruMitsu fic for you in the next couple of months or so and I hope that these little bite sized fics will suffice until then! :) *

Hope you enjoy! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trucy, sweetheart," I called out of the kitchen where I was standing over the stove making a stack of blueberry pancakes, "breakfast is ready!" It was Saturday and we usually made blueberry pancakes since everyone was home and could indulge in a good breakfast without having to rush off at a moment's notice.

"Coming, Daddy!" I could hear her running down the hall toward the breakfast nook and I couldn't help but smile when she came bounding into the room with Pess close at her heels.

She sat quickly at the table, smiling happily at Miles who sat across from her reading the morning paper and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. I walked over to her, a blue china plate piled high with baby pancakes which she dug into immediately once I had set them down in front of her, her face lighting up with pure enjoyment.

I caught Miles' eye and he smiled lovingly at me before he went back to reading, sipping coffee from his "World's Greatest Dad" mug that Trucy had bought him for his birthday last year.

I stood under the archway and watched my loved ones as they enjoyed their breakfast, an indulgent and happy smile on my face. Life was good with family and I loved mine with all of my heart, knowing that they loved me, too.


	2. Lemonade

I was on my knees weeding the vegetable garden when Trucy and Pess came bounding out of the house.

"Papa!" she called and I straightened up immediately, clambering to my feet, wiping my hands on my jeans.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I said, catching her up in my arms and giving her a big hug, rubbing my whiskered face against her cheek while Pess bounced at my feet. I looked down at him and smiled, reaching down to give him a scratch behind the ears.

"Papa Miles has some lemonade for you on the patio, if you want it."

I smiled at Miles who was walking down the garden path toward us, dressed in khaki shorts, a white t-shirt and leather deck shoes. "I'd love some." I leaned over to kiss my spouse on the mouth who came over to stand beside me. He took my hand in his own, squeezing it tenderly, leaning in until our foreheads touched, Trucy giggling with delight in between us, her smile speaking volumes as she gazed at us.


	3. Bedtime Story

"I hate to interrupt you, Trucy," I said coming into the dining room where she and Miles were hard at work at a rather substantial puzzle, spread out over half the available surface on the green fold out table, "but its bedtime."

She made a face and looked at Miles who shook his head and began gathering up the loose pieces and putting them back into the box. When she saw that she wasn't going to be allowed to stay up, she sighed in defeat and clambered down off of her chair, disappearing into the adjoining bathroom where we heard water running.

I smiled at Miles, leaning over to give him a quick buss on the mouth, my heart filling with joy as he tenderly kissed me back.

"Papas," she called out from her room that was down the hall from ours. "I'm ready for my bedtime story." I grinned at Miles as we walked down the hallway and entered her room, Miles going to one end of the bed and I to the other, lying on each side of her on top of the covers while she was snuggled down underneath. She looked at each of us in turn and, before either Miles or myself had a chance to ask what story she wanted to hear tonight, she announced, "I want you to tell me the story of how you met."

Our surprised eyes met over her head-we had been expecting something like _The Poky Little Puppy_ or one of a dozen different fairy tales-but we acquiesced with embarrassed smiles and blushing cheeks. "Well, sweetheart, it all began when we met in court that day..." Between us, Miles and I told our daughter of our first meeting in court that day after many long years of being apart and how we had fallen in love. Before we were halfway through, she'd fallen asleep but Miles and I remained there for some time afterward, our hands touching over her head, enjoying the closeness.


	4. Wedding Day

"Are you ready, Papa?" Trucy asked as I stood there fidgeting at the altar in the church. She was dressed in a white ankle length princess dress, a crown of roses on her head carrying a brown wicker basket of cornflowers. She looked worried for some reason although I suspected that she was concerned about my nervousness. I hastened to set her at ease.

"I am, sweetheart," I replied, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

She considered this a moment and then reached up to take my hand in hers, squeezing it affectionately. "Don't worry, Papa," she said confidently, "I'm sure you'll be fine." I looked at her in astonishment for a moment and then chuckled at the lopsided grin on her face. She sounded so much like Apollo that I couldn't help but grin which went a long way to dispelling the nervousness I felt which, I was certain, had been her intention all along.

"Thank you, sweetie," I whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm feeling better now, thank you."

She grinned and then turned with me to watch Miles coming down the aisle on Maya's arm, his eyes shining with love as he looked at me, a soft smile on his face. He walked up to me, taking my hand tenderly in his own, the happiness on his face only rivaled to the joy on Trucy's as she smiled at her other Papa.


	5. Kisses

"Papa," fifteen year old Trucy called out as she walked into the house after school that September afternoon, dropping her book bag on the floor with a loud thump, "I'm home!"

Silence greeted her announcement and she frowned; she was sure that Daddy and Papa Miles were supposed to be at home today and she wondered where on earth they could be. She searched diligently throughout the house, calling out gently. After a few moments of fruitless searching, she was about to give up when she heard a muffled noise that seemed to be coming from the upper room which she knew was the attic.

She quickly made her way down the hall and crept up the backstairs, walking as noiselessly as she could to the attic where she stopped at the door, peering inside. Relief flowed through her when she saw both of her fathers in each others arms, exchanging gentle kisses over a scattered pile of old photographs that lay on the floor between them.

She chuckled quietly to herself , watching them for a few moments before she turned and quietly left, making her way back downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare herself an after school snack before she started her homework since she was feeling a little hungry.

Knowing her fathers like she did, she knew that it would be some time before they emerged. She smiled tenderly at the thought, thinking of how lucky she was to have two fathers who loved both each other, and her, very much. She poured herself a glass of milk to go with the box of Oreos that she had already fetched from the cupboard, bringing both over to the breakfast nook table, sat down and proceeded to do her homework.


	6. Sippy Cup

_A/N: I was in a bad mood when I wrote this a few days ago so keep that in mind when you read since this isn't a very happy story. It does, however, have a happy ending and I did feel better after I wrote it. The two others that follow Sippy Cup_ are _happy ones, promise! :)_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Trucy heard the raised, angry voices coming from the kitchen, clutching her sippy cup to her chest. Her Papas were fighting again. She sighed as she took hesitant steps forward that led her to the hallway. It had been happening a lot lately and she couldn't understand the reason why. Did her Papas not love each other anymore? She didn't know but she was worried; she didn't want them to fight and their loud voices scared her. She heard Papa Miles' voice yelling at Daddy and Daddy yelled back at him, his voice rising with every word and she froze in her tracks, uncertain of what to do. She didn't understand the words that they were flinging back and forth at each other but the deep seated anger behind them was _very_ clear.

She couldn't stand it anymore and raced into the kitchen in time to see Papa Miles reach out and rush at Daddy... Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in horror as she watched him getting closer... Was he... would he..? Would they..?

"PAPA! NO!" she screamed, bursting into tears and dashing in between the combatants just before Papa Miles could make any contact with Daddy, her arms lifting up, her sippy cup clutched tightly in her hands. They froze instantly, angry words dying in their throats, their faces sheet white at the sight of their four year old daughter standing between them, tears rolling down her cheeks, her arms extending upward, holding her sippy cup; Papa Miles' mouth worked but no words emerged as he and Daddy went to her, wrapping their arms around her and each other at the same time.

Their daughter's tear stained face looked at each of them in turn and both felt ashamed at how they had let their anger get the better of them. It had taken Trucy getting inbetween them, holding up her sippy cup to effectively end the fight and, with tears of remorse in their eyes, apologized to her for frightening her and to each other for the angry words they had said but had not truly meant.

Trucy smiled softly, scrubbing her eyes with her free hand when she saw her beloved Papas kiss over her head and saw them reach out, linking fingers as they smiled abashedly at each other. She snuggled close to them, her heart feeling lighter than it had for some time. She still held her sippy cup that had stopped the fight cold in her hand and wrapped her arms around them both, their free hands covering hers.


	7. Trick Or Treat

"Papas!" nine year old Trucy called down the hall, taking care not to brush her delicate fairy wings against the wall or step on the hem of her multicolored gown that flowed about her ankles with her silver slippers; it did tend to get underfoot sometimes so she had to be careful. "Its almost time to go trick or treating!"

"Coming sweetheart!" I called back as I made my way out of our bedroom, adjusting the white half mask more comfortably on the left hand side of my face. I was going as the Phantom of the Opera and I thought that I looked quite dashing in white shirt, grey cravat, black vest and trousers, black square toed boots, white kid gloves and black overcoat; the look of approval on Trucy's face was wonderful to see and I bowed slightly, the cape swirling about my ankles as I did so.

She giggled and then looked down the hallway, frowning. "Where is Papa Miles?" she asked curiously, peering around the corner.

I opened my mouth to say something but snapped it shut when I saw Miles walk into the room, his face brick red with embarrassment, adjusting the tail on his puppy costume with an impatient tug. I thought that he looked adorable in his brown suit and floppy eared hood with a circle of black face paint on the tip of his nose but, judging by the sour look on his face, he didn't agree. I smiled at him and he glared at me in turn which I cheerfully ignored, leaning over to kiss him.

"That's what happens when you make a bet with a nine year old," I remarked pertly while Miles scowled at me. I picked up Trucy's plastic pumpkin bucket in my left hand while I took her hand in my right and, although he didn't say a word as we made our way out of the house, his sigh spoke volumes. Trucy looked at him and held out her hand which he took in his with a half smile. I grinned as I locked the door and we walked down the street from our home, hearing shouts of "TRICK OR TREAT!" echoing in the late Fall night.


	8. Sundaes

It was very hot that July afternoon so we decided that today would be a good time to have some ice cream sundaes. Trucy was thrilled at the prospect, as both Miles and I knew she would be and set up an ice cream table on the patio in the shadier side of the house where we wouldn't be in direct sunlight.

We sat three small tubs of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream on the table along with a stack of bowls in a rainbow of different colours. We set out bowls full of chocolate sprinkles, maraschino cherries and miniature marshmallows along with bottles of fudge, dark chocolate and caramel ice cream toppings.

Ten year old Trucy squealed with delight as she grabbed a bright blue bowl and a long handled silver spoon, filling it with two scoops of strawberry and vanilla ice cream, with a generous amount of fudge topping and chocolate sprinkles. She picked up her bowl and walked over to the picnic table that was set up adjacent from the ice cream table in the same shady area of the house and sat down to await our arrival.

Miles and I quickly made our own sundaes. I had three scoops of strawberry ice cream covered with dark chocolate sauce and maraschino cherries while Miles had one scoop each with fudge topping and chocolate sprinkles. We each grabbed a spoon and made our way to where our daughter sat, patiently waiting for us to arrive. She had a wide smile on her face as she picked up her spoon and dug in, smacking her lips with delight.

Miles and I sat on the opposite side of the table, watching her with affection. I picked up my spoon and dug in, scooping out a generous teaspoonful of ice cream, topping and a maraschino cherry which I offered to Miles who smiled and opened his mouth, accepting it. He fed me as well while Trucy giggled and the three of us settled down to enjoy our sundaes. Life was, indeed, good.


	9. Anniversary

_A/N: I wrote this July 31st in honour of my husband and I's 16th wedding anniversary. What could be more appropriate than a story of love for a celebration of love? :)  
_

 _This is also based on a childhood event. I was in Brownies when I was younger and, for a cooking badge, I had to make my parents breakfast. I was nine years old at the time and made a good sized breakfast for my parents; it was Saturday and I went to wake them up. I waited for a bit and then went up again to let them know that breakfast was ready and came back downstairs again and waited some more. Twice more I did this and, since it was already starting to get cold, launched in and ate a good portion of it. When my parents came down, they found one green faced kid but there was enough left over that they could honestly report back that I had done well after they had eaten it. I got my badge.  
_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Papas!" Ten year old Trucy sounded positively perky as she bounded into our bedroom at 8 o'clock that Sunday morning, caroling happily. Miles and I had both been sleeping when she had come in and it was with great effort that we blearily opened our eyes, groaning aloud when we saw her standing there, swaying from one foot to another.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I slowly pushed the comforter off of me; I knew that once Trucy was up, she was up for the day and I might as well get out of bed. Miles had started to stir, albeit unwillingly, and I could see his mouth was twisted into a sour grimace. I gently nudged him as I sat up, rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from my eyes. Miles also sat up, yawning as he blinked a few times.

"Happy Anniversary, Papas!" She clapped her hands excitedly, her face beaming. Miles and I exchanged glances and smiled tiredly; his hand sought mine and our fingers entwined. It was our third wedding anniversary today and Miles and I had been planning a romantic evening out at the restaurant where he had proposed and then we planned on going to see a movie later. Maya and Pearls had agreed to watch Trucy while we were out and we were eagerly looking forward to the evening's events.

"Thank you, Trucy," Miles said softly, smiling at our daughter. She jumped onto the bed and clambered into our arms; we laughed and held her close, giving her whisker rubs on both cheeks. It always made her laugh and it was something that she never tired of. I couldn't help but wish that this would always be the case, even when she grew up. It was after we had finished hugging that we noticed the loaded tray on the night table beside the bed: two coffee mugs with accompanying silverware; a steaming carafe of coffee in the corner; a stack of blueberry pancakes; a plate of crispy bacon; the butter dish; two forks and knives tucked into two black and white checkered napkins that lay beside two blue willow patterned china plates.

We stared at her in astonishment while she grinned as she got down off of the bed. "I made it myself. Since its your anniversary today, I wanted to do something special so I thought that I would make you breakfast in bed. Its my gift to you. Happy Anniversary!"" She turned and picked up the tray, placing it over our laps. Our eyes misted as we picked up the napkins, filled our plates, poured our respective cups of coffee and settled in to eat a most delicious breakfast, prepared with love by our daughter who stood by, her face shining.


	10. Fall

It was a crisp, Fall afternoon when Miles and I took Trucy to the Park a few blocks away from our home. The sun was shining brightly, illuminating the red, gold and orange colors of the leaves on the trees that lined both sides of the sidewalk. She skipped merrily ahead of us while we walked hand in hand slightly behind her, enjoying the stroll and the cooler day.

I squeezed Miles' hand tenderly, a gesture which he returned, smiling softly at me. No words were said but we both felt the deep love that we had for each other and I squeezed his hand once more, my heart singing with joy.

Once we had arrived at the Park, we sat on a bench while Trucy enjoyed herself on the playground. We talked of the day's events, greeed other parents who stopped by with their children and chatting briefly with some, and made a playdate for Trucy the following week with one of her friends all the while keeping a watchful eye on our daughter as she romped on the playground.

The sun had already set by the time we had started for home, Miles carrying an exhausted Trucy while I walked beside him. It had been a wonderful day and we had enjoyed our time there and my heart was full of joy as we stopped for a moment to look at the stars as we slowly climbed up the steps that led to the front door of our home. I caught Miles' eye as I leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on his mouth which he tenderly returned, both of us looking upward.

The stars were shining in the velvet black sky but I thought even that paled in comparison to the love that I could see on Miles' face as he looked first at me and then our daughter. I thought of how good it felt to have both of them in my life and my happiness was complete. After all, I had both of them to love and they loved me in return. It brought to mind this saying that I had seen once and I reflected on how true it was as I looked at my loved ones again: _"The greatest joy in life is to love, and be loved."_


	11. The Golden Chains Of Jump Rope?

_Six-year-old Trucy is upset because she can't find her jump rope. Luckily, Phoenix and Miles have the perfect substitute...  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _  
_**

 _A/N: An alternate use for the Golden Chains of Fate! ^_^ I haven't written one of these in FOREVER so it's nice to get back to it! I had the idea for it this morning and, six minutes later, it's complete! Hope you enjoy!_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"These things can be such a nuisance sometimes." I was grousing to my husband this morning, holding up my right wrist, the golden chains glowing brightly in the morning sunlight as I pushed them to the side on the table. Although we had been wearing these things for decades, they did, on occasion, get in the way.

"Agreed." Miles sighed, grimacing a little as he picked up his coffee cup, taking a sip before putting it down on top of the table with a soft "clink."

I chuckled and went back to eating my bagel. Miles was about to say something when we both heard the loud, unhappy voice of our six year old daughter, Trucy, reverberating in the hall and wondered what the matter could be. By the sound of it, it was serious.

"Papas!" she wailed, rushing into the breakfast nook as fast as her legs could carry her, tears coursing down her face. "I can't find my jump rope! And I wanted to skip today!"

I looked at Miles and he looked back at me as we both glanced down at the golden links. The chain in-between was just the right length for a jump rope and soothed our daughter, saying that we had the perfect substitute. After breakfast, we all went out to the backyard and Trucy skipped happily while we kept time, the Golden Chains Of Fate sparkling in the sunlight.


	12. More Important Things

_A/N: This story was inspired by an art piece by tomatass on Tumblr and is used with permission! Thanks! ^)^  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Miles was sitting at the breakfast nook table that morning, working on some paperwork that he needed to file later that week for a case that he and Phoenix were working jointly on. He'd paused a moment and picked up his coffee cup, took a sip and put it down with a soft "clink" on the top of the table. He was about to put pen to paper again when he heard the happy voice of he and Phoenix's seven-year-old daughter, Trucy, echo in the hallway as she made her way to the nook.

He smiled softly as she bounded into the room, rushing to greet him. She raced up to him, throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly, covering his cheeks with kisses.

"Papa!" she caroled, laying her head on his shoulder while he put his arm around her, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. "Daddy asked me to come to tell you that he would like you to come out into the backyard. We're having a barbecue!"

Miles smiled as he lay down the pen and stood up, pushing the chair back as he caught her up in his arms. He grinned as he carried her toward the door that lead to the backyard.

"In that case," he replied his voice soft, as he opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind them."I think that the paperwork can wait." He hugged her again as she cooed with delight. "There are far more important things right now and-" he paused a moment while he caught sight of Phoenix grilling some steaks, who waved at them, a dazzling smile on his face as Miles leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his husband's mouth "- if I'm not mistaken, there is one now." Trucy giggled as her Papas hugged, happy and content in their loving circle.


	13. Just Because

Six-year-old Trucy Wright wakes up one morning to see one of her fathers, Miles Edgeworth, preparing breakfast.

This short is dedicated, with grateful thanks, to correctvalue on Tumblr! I wanted to let her know just HOW much I love and appreciate her AMAZING AND LOVELY NaruMItsu art so I wrote this for her as my heartfelt thanks. KEEP ON CREATING! ^)^  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Six-year-old Trucy wandered sleepily into the kitchen that bright Saturday morning to find one of her fathers, Miles Edgeworth, busily preparing something in a bowl. She assumed it was waffles since she could also make out the waffle maker heating up on the kitchen counter.

"Papa Miles?" Her voice was quiet and he jumped a moment, startled, before he realized who it was and chuckled shakily. "What are you doing?"

"Good Morning, sweetheart." He put down the bowl on the counter and held out his arms. She hurried into them, giggling with delight as they closed around her and lifted her into the air, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. "I'm making Phoenix's favorite homemade waffles." She peered over his shoulder and Miles grinned, his face beaming.

"He had a _very_ late night last night and I wanted to make him a good, hot breakfast this morning." She tilted her head slightly to the right, a quizzical look on her face and giggled when he nuzzled the side of her head affectionately. "I didn't _have_ to do it," he continued, answering her unasked question, "I _wanted_ to. I love him dearly and I wanted to show him that I do. There was no reason, really. Just because."

He smiled at her again as he put her down on the floor and set about making waffles while she hurried into the breakfast nook to set the table. Daddy was going to be so surprised when he woke up! She couldn't wait to see the look of joy that she knew would be on his face, mirrored on Papa Miles' own. She watched him fondly as he hummed a happy tune, stacking the crisp, golden waffles on a china plate next to him on the counter before pouring more batter onto the sizzling waffle maker.


	14. The Best Part Of The Day

_Phoenix and Miles have a new family member._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Based on a **FAN-FREAKIN-TASTIC AND AMAZING** art piece by georgialeflay on Tumblr and is used with permission! She is an **AMAZING AMAZING** NaruMitsu artist; check out her art on Tumblr! You WON'T be sorry! It is **FAN-FREAKIN-TASTIC**! ^_^

I also dedicate this to her, with grateful thanks! **KEEP ON CREATING!** ^)^

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I climbed wearily up the front stairs to our home, sighing with relief when I reached the front porch. It had been a very long, and exhausting day, and I was finally glad to be able to put it behind me. I smiled as I reached for the doorknob, twisting it and pushing it open. I walked in, kicking off my shoes on the mat just inside the hallway and slipping my feet into the dark blue house slippers that waited beside it.

"Miles! I'm home!" I called out as I padded inside, tossing my jacket on the back of the douvan and placing my briefcase down on the seat. Utter silence greeted my inquiry, my eyebrow creasing in puzzlement. I felt sure that Miles was home since he'd taken half of his accumulated vacation days in order to care for our 10 month old daughter, Trucy, who had arrived yesterday.

I walked through the house, calling out "Miles?" in every room that I came into. The further into the house I got the more worried I became when I couldn't see any sign of either my husband or adopted daughter. Trying to staunch the panic I felt inside, I continued searching until, at last, I found them both in the kitchen, Trucy cradled protectively in Miles' arms, his hand resting behind her head. He held her against his chest, a look of exhausted happiness on his face.

He looked up when he heard me come in and shook his head slightly, his grey eyes darting quickly downward to our sleeping daughter and then back up at me. "I just got her to go to sleep a few minutes ago," he whispered as I walked over to them, "please don't wake her up."

I chuckled as I leaned over and kissed him softly. "I wouldn't dream of it," I replied. I turned slightly and reached into my suit pants' pocket, pulling out my cellphone. I could hear Miles' soft exclamation of surprise and then his muttered, " _Honestly, Phoenix you're such a child sometimes_ " behind me as I quickly took three selfie pictures of my family before I put the phone away, turning to face him once again. "This is the best part of my day and I wanted to share it." I squeezed his arm tenderly. "My beloved husband and-" I looked down at Trucy, fast asleep, my eyes shining with happiness and even Miles had a soft smile on his face when I caught his glance "- and our new daughter."


	15. After All These Years

A/N: This short was a birthday gift for a friend, milesphoenix on Tumblr. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LIV! I do hope that you will enjoy this little short and I'll get a longer fic to you later on as a belated birthday gift! ^_^  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Trucy is graduating from high school and Phoenix reflects on how far they've come over the years.  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _  
_**

"Papas!" Twenty year old Trucy called out, settling her mortarboard on her head with an impatient hand. "It's almost time for the party!"

"We'll be there in a moment!" Miles called out, turning back to me, tying the tie of my tuxedo so that it lay flat against my crisp, white shirt. He smiled in satisfaction and I smiled back, leaning over to plant a gentle kiss on his lips before we made our way into the living room where the impatient miss was waiting.

Her face brightened as she caught sight of us and planted a kiss on both of our cheeks when we reached her as we returned the affectionate busses. "You ready, Papas?"

We nodded in unison. Miles stood on her left and I walked around to stand on her right, my hand lying gently atop of Miles' on her back. She took out her Blackberry and, holding it out in front of her, took a few pictures of the three of us in quick succession. I couldn't help but think, as I squeezed the top of Miles' hand, of how happy I was, and how lucky I felt, to have this wonderful little family of ours. Trucy was now a beautiful young woman, about to take her first steps into college and into a whole new world and I couldn't help but feel satisfaction as I remembered when she had first come to us twenty years earlier.

Miles and I were very proud of her and, as I looked over at him, I saw that he had that same, soft look in his eyes that I did. My heart swelled with joy that the love we had so carefully nurtured would be carried on in our daughter. After all these years, we were still, and would always be, a family. And that was the best present of all.


	16. Snow

_A/N: A gift for chlogummy on Tumblr! Happy Birthday, kiddo! ^)^ Hope you've had a WONDERFUL day and have an AWESOME year! ^^ Hope you rnjoy the short and I hope that a little holiday magic will be yours and you'll get some snow!_  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Trucfy and her papas go to Bushy Hill for a little unexpected sledding._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Papas!" Six-year-old Trucy called from the front hall. "I'm ready!"

"Coming, sweetheart!" I called back, pulling on my black gloves and boots, wrapping my magenta colored scarf around my neck. Miles stood beside me, waiting impatiently, tapping his booted foot against the carpeted floor in the foyer, "hrrumphing" under his breath. I chuckled to myself as I stood upright and walked down the foyer to the front hall.

Trucy was fairly bursting with excitement. She was dressed in her blue snowsuit, black snow boots, white mittens and scarf, clutching a Krazy carpet in her hands. The recent snowfall had come as a surprise but, as far as our daughter was concerned, it was a wonderful occurrence; she loved snow and had often expressed the wish to see it in our area. I hadn't thought that likely but kept my peace on the matter; to say the least, I was as surprised as Miles to see the snow.

I smiled at Trucy, who beamed back. We all walked out the door, breathing in the crisp, Winter air as we made out way down the snowy street to Bushy Hill, three blocks away form our home. We could see other families already there, their children sledding down the steep hill with aplomb. Trucy joined them, heeding Miles' shouted "Have fun, sweetheart! Be careful!"

"I will, Papa Miles!" she shouted back, greeting two of her friends who waved at her to come and join them. We watched solicitously as she went down the hill, laughing and screaming with joy as she flew past. I took Miles' hand in my own, a soft look in his eyes as he squeezed my hand affectionately back.


	17. Welcome Home, Daddy!

_A/N: Short for StudioKawaii, two very dear friends of mine! Hope you enjoy the short! ^)^  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phoenix walks home one wintry evening, thinking about his husband and daughter waiting for him to arrive...  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _December 15th  
Los Angeles, CA  
8 P.M._

I was walking down the snow covered sidewalk that night, wrapping my scarf more tightly around my neck to keep out the winter chill. I couldn't help but smile the closer I came to home, knowing that my husband and seven-year-old daughter were waiting for me. Warmth spread through me as I walked along, the snow shining like diamonds as the moonlight hit them and I was dazzled by their beauty.

It brought to mind my husband, Miles, and how much I loved him. I felt like I was the luckiest man in the world to have him in my life and even more so in having won his heart. We were happy together, Miles and I, and it was something that we both had worked very hard toward attaining. There had been some tough times, to be sure, but we had come through with determination and deep seated love.

I quickened my pace as I crossed the street, the welcome light of home a few hundred yards away. I knew that both Miles and Trucy would be waiting for me to arrive home and I was not disappointed since, as I came closer, I could see them both standing at the living room window, Trucy's face pressed up against the glass. A dazzling smile broke out on her face as she saw me approach, a smile echoed by Miles himself. I could see her hurriedly clamber down off of the couch as I walked up the sidewalk, opening the iron gate that lead to the backyard and walking through, closing it behind me.

I could hear the sound of running feet coming down the front hall as I walked up the steps on the front porch, stamping my feet on the welcome mat placed in front of the front door. Before I had a chance to even lift my hand to touch the doorknob, the door was wrenched open and Trucy came bounding out, her arms wide open, Miles standing in the doorway. "Welcome home, Daddy!" she cried, launching herself into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, sweetheart." My arms closed around her and I held her close, kissing the top of her head affectionately. Miles stood at the door, his head tilted slightly to the right, a soft, loving smile on his face as he watched. My eyes flickered over to him, my heart soaring at the love I could see so clearly there for our daughter and myself, a love that I also had for both of them. "It's so good to be home!"


	18. Shall We Dance?

_A/N: This short was written for some friends of mine on Tumblr: metaphoricalmelodies, adventuresofsarahjane1975, malafillia, morpheusdreamt, nimpnawakproduction, datdarklawxbarnhamfangirl, chocolateluma, silencedoesntmakechange, fujy50, siberian74, chiefprostitutor, stickfigurefairytales, chlogummy, correctvalue, memenx-wright, alphakade, rivka-nikola, drawn-with-passion, akunochi2480, edgeworththeworthy, samjohnmichael and reivolutionary-penguin! Hope you all enjoy the NaruMitsu fluff! ^)^  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Phoenix and Miles have some down time as Trucy is asleep.  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _January 15th  
Miles & Phoenix Wright-Edgeworth's Residence  
9 P.M._

"Is she asleep?" Miles asked quietly as I softly closed the door to Trucy's room.

I nodded as I turned to face him. "Out like a light." I smiled as I took his hand in mine, squeezing it affectionately. "She had a big day today and she's tuckered out." I leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips, one that he warmly returned.

We walked back into the living room and I walked over to the couch and sat down. Miles switched on the radio, lowering the volume so that we wouldn't wake Trucy before he joined me, his left arm slowly encircling my shoulders, his fingers lying on the side of my neck. I lay my head on his shoulder, a soft smile on my face as we sat there in companionable silence for some time; I could feel Miles' index fingers tracing soft circles on the back of my hand.

I lifted my head as I heard the DJ announcing the next song on its five in a row: _Nothing's Gonna Stop us Now_ by Starship. Filled with a sudden inspiration, I quickly stood up, startling Miles who stared at me for a few moments. I held out my hand to him. "Shall we dance?"

He stared at me for a few moments more before a soft smile spread over his face and he nodded as he stood up, taking my hand in his as I pulled him against me, kissing his lips gently. We danced slowly around the room, singing softly along with the song as we made our way around the living room, the snow falling gently to the ground outside our window.


	19. Pirates

_A/N: Short written for: lazysweettoothedloser, ravio-lita, bunnybunnychan, gaylawyerhell, bluesomes, kenzyshipseverything, ribellmn, nythil-mahariel-warden, emikaffi, raynef-san, cross-san, snowwhitehairedandthesevenghosts, honeyorjam, brothertonkr, alwaysshyandbi, firekitty13, edgeworth-s, shipperprosecutor, antlersev, prosecutieworth, sarah-melody, the-natemare-theorist & sorasketches. Hope you enjoy the short! ^)^  
I can't help but laugh as hear the pirate voices in my head. Phoenix sounds so darned funny!  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _  
_** _  
_ _Being snowed in and having to stay inside is starting to wear thin on eight-year-old Trucy. In order to keep her occupied, Phoenix suggests that they play_ _pirates, a suggestion that she enthusiastically accepts._ ** _  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_**

 _January 28th  
Miles & Phoenix Wright-Edgeworth Residence  
3 P.M._

"AHHHR, matey!" I cried, waving my small, plastic sword around in the air, eight-year-old Trucy echoing the action. "'Tis the Royal Navy I see on the horizon! Slip the knots! Tie the sheets! Man the masts! Raise the black flag! AHHHRRRRRRRR!"

It had been snowing pretty heavily all day and Trucy had become restless being cooped up inside so I had suggested we play pirates, a suggestion that had been enthusiastically accepted. We had set up a tent fort in the living room and were having a wonderful time. Trucy's eyes sparkled with happiness as we played, adding an enthusiastic pirate roll to her voice.

"May I interrupt?" we heard a voice from the kitchen say, and we both turned as one to see Miles standing under the arch that led to the kitchen from the living room. "I have some pumpkin spice muffins fresh from the oven so I was wondering if either of you wanted one."

I looked at Trucy and she looked back at me, grinning like fiends. "AHHHHRRRRR!" we cried in unison, racing over to him, grabbing a muffin each from the crystal serving plate he held in his hands, taking a large bite.

Miles' eyes sparkled with mischief as he watched us enjoy the muffins. He knew that both Trucy and I loved his pumpkin spice muffins and it was a wonderful treat to have some since he usually never made them once Autumn had passed. I couldn't resist and I leaned over, planting a kiss on his mouth, one that was warmly returned while Trucy grinned and continued to eat her muffin.


	20. There's No Place Like Home

_A/N: Written for: asutori, trashy-milifilou, potatoes-n-stuff, rainbowrose2013, ninjacookiexd, everyonelovesedgeworth, breezyfrain, caked-in-cake, soupery, pphonies, kircheisintheworld, narvhodo, klapollo-wrightworth, gingersnaps-stuff, honeyorjam, erigure, brokensmilesand-dreams, objectionoverruled, objectionably-wright, fyeahedgeworth, ladyegcake, kioru, threeisjustwright, defensisms, atarashiishousetsuka, ayumukunnn, spoofen, and firebirdcorrect-primelawyer! Hope you all enjoy the short! ^)^_  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Phoenix has been away for two weeks visiting Maya and her wife, Franziska, in Cologne, Germany where they've made their home since their marriage six months earlier. Miles and Phoenix miss each other and Miles goes to the airport to pick him up.  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _February 12th_  
 _Airport_  
 _Los Angeles, CA_  
 _4 P.M._

Miles stood in the Visitor's Lounge of the L.A. airport, checking his watch every now and then, tapping his foot. Phoenix's flight from Germany had arrived later than expected and he was waiting here to take his husband home with equal amounts of impatience and longing. Phoenix had gone to visit Maya and Franziska at their home in Germany after their marriage six months earlier; Miles had been invited, as well, but he couldn't make it due to scheduling conflicts so Phoenix had gone without him.

He'd called the moment he arrived at Maya and Franziska's home in Cologne to let Miles know that he had arrived safely. He stayed there for two weeks; he called Miles every day to talk to him, recounted to him their various adventures in places that were familiar to Miles, having grown up there. He also let him know that he loved him, he missed him and was looking forward to coming home and Miles appreciated these calls since he missed his husband terribly and the home they shared seemed so empty without him.

"MILES!" His head jerked up at the familiar shout, his heart pounding in his chest as he saw Phoenix racing over to him, waving his hand. Miles opened his arms wide and Phoenix ran into them, lying his head on Miles' shoulder as his arms wrapped around him, holding him close, his fingers wreathing in Phoenix's salt-and-pepper hair.

"PHOENIX!" Miles held him close before gently putting him back, his mouth meeting his in a searing kiss. They stood there for many long, wonderful moments before they stepped back, resting their foreheads against each other. "I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Miles! And Trucy, too!" Phoenix kissed him again as he pulled back, taking Miles' hand in his own as they turned, walking toward the exit, Phoenix's suitcase rattling behind him as he pulled it with his free hand. "I had a wonderful visit with them but I'm really glad to be back." He smiled at him, squeezing his hand gently. "There's no place like home, after all."


	21. Flower Crowns

_Based on a beautiful NaruMitsu piece by lazysweettoothedloser on Tumblr. Used with permission. Thank you! ^)^_  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _May 27th_  
 _Miles and Phoenix Edgeworth Residence_  
 _4 P.M._

"I feel silly, Phoenix." Miles sighed, adjusting his blue flower crown slightly to sit more firmly on his grey locks while seven-year-old Trucy and Maya chatted and laughed together, Maya's girlfriend Franziska watching them making flower crowns, a soft smile on her face.

Phoenix chuckled, stroking the side of his husband's face tenderly with his fingertips, the red flowers in his crown contrasting nicely with his black hair. "Come on, Miles," he said soothingly, moving toward him and cupping the left side of his face tenderly in his hand. "Trucy made these specially for us and it would hurt her feelings if we didn't wear them." He chuckled again. "Besides, you look really cute wearing it."

Miles blushed. "You have a point," he conceded, his lips curving into a smile. He was silent for a moment."So do you."

Phoenix smiled as he leaned in, pressing his mouth against Miles', their fingers linking together. He felt his heart sing as the embrace deepened and it was with joy that he thought of how lucky he was to have this wonderful, and beautiful man, in his life and how much he looked forward to their future as a family.

Trucy, wondering at the sudden silence, stopped in her flower crown making and looked over in their direction, smiling as she saw them. She returned her attention to Auntie Maya who was regaling her with another story of her time in Kurain Village while she busied herself making another flower crown, this one with red and blue flowers entwined.


	22. Halloween Party

_I wanted to write something for Halloween so I thought to add another "Family Ties" episode! ^)^ *I have one from last year already but I decided to add another one so here it is!*_

Enjoy and Happy Halloween! ^)^

What my husband, Dezo, myself and Mom do every year for Halloween! ^)^ (Minus the popcorn)

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _October 31st  
Phoenix Wright & Miles Edgeworth Residence  
Los Angeles, CA  
10 P.M._

"Papas!" Ten-year-old Trucy hollered from the kitchen, a note of impatience in her voice. "The popcorn is ready!"

Phoenix looked up, a bright orange streamer hanging lopsidedly from the corner of the ceiling and smiled. He really couldn't blame her; he, himself, was impatient for the family Halloween party to start so he understood the feeling. Admittedly, he looked forward to their get-together every year and he was happy that both Miles and Trucy enjoyed it as much as he did.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, sweetheart!" he called back, setting his attention back to the task at hand. Miles busied himself getting some of the other Halloween decorations put out and hung properly from the door jamb and ceiling, smiling in satisfaction as he nodded, pleased at his handiwork. Phoenix chuckled as he watched Miles disappear around the corner, carrying an empty white box in his hands; Phoenix shook his head and quickly finished hanging the remaining streamers, intermittent loops of glossy midnight black and orange making a cheery path across the ceiling.

 _Perfect._ Phoenix did a once over of the décor and, satisfied, quickly walked into the kitchen, Trucy's impatience fading at once as she picked up two large boxes of pizza and trotted out behind him. Miles looked up as he heard them come in, a wide smile on his face, greeting both his husband and daughter as they sat down on the couch, placing the pizza boxes and large red ceramic popcorn bowl on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Miles poured three large glasses of Coke, filled the multi-colored popcorn bowls with the steamy, buttery treat and handed them to Phoenix and Trucy before he sat down beside his husband, reaching for a slice of pepperoni pizza. They ate, talking and laughing about a thousand different things before settling in to watch _Garfield's Halloween Adventure_ and I _t's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_ on DVD, munching happily on bowls of popcorn.


End file.
